Sword Art Online: Story of Another
by Captain Randomness343
Summary: This is a different point of view from Sword Art Online.
1. Chapter 1: The beginning

_**Chapter 1**_

 _ **The beginning**_

I can't wait to play. I think to myself what to do first as I run upstairs. I put on my Nervegear and do the instructions it tells me to do. Then I enter the game. I find myself in The Town of Beginnings in the game of Sword Art Online. I went to the stores to see what they have and see many other people there. I start walking around to the fields. Then I see creatures walking around. I start to slowly kill the boar like creatures. I go and I sit on a rock. I see more people join into the game as I quickly slash through enemies.

¨Hello!¨ a person exclaims in my ear.

¨Ow!" I shout out as I hear a ringing in my ear. I look up at the person that shouted in my ear. The person was a girl with blonde short hair.

¨Sorry about that, I´m just so excited about the game.¨ the girl whispered.

¨Its OK! I can still hear. My name is Ender Jade, by the way.¨

¨I'm Elizabeth. So, how are you?¨

"I'm great!" I start walking and she looks at me, and I nod to her to come with me.

We see two people who are out in the grass killing these boar type things when one of them does something like a power attack. I try it and kill a boar. We start walking to them when one of them says, "There's no logout button."

I look at the menu and he's right; it's not there. It's probably a glitch. Hopefully they they fix it soon. Then I teleport to the town of beginnings. I look around the town as people try to leave, but there is a magic shield keeping us in. Then the sky turns blood red. Then the blood red became BLOOD. Then a giant… person appears from the blood. I look around, not listening to the giant, but I hear one thing that catches my attention.

"...if you die in the game your brain in reality will be fried by the Nervegear. Many people have already died because of family members trying to take off the nerve gear." I look for Elizabeth as the giant person keeps talking. I could not see Elizabeth anywhere. Then the giant man says, "I have given all of you a gift. Look in your inventory.

I look and there is a mirror. I look at it and my face and body suddenly change. I look like myself in reality. The magic field that stopped us from leaving disappears. Everyone starts to leave when I hear my name. I see a girl yelling for me. She has long blonde hair, and is slightly taller than the Elizabeth I met, but I know it is her. I sneak up behind her and yell "Elizabeth!" in her ear as she swings her sword and hits me in the side.

"Fuck, you hit me." I stare at my side with a sword in it and then a feeling in my side that feels like fire strikes me and and I fall on the ground.

"Ender Jade I'm so sorry, please don't die." I look at my health bar and it is still green.

"I think I'm fine, don't worry." She lets go of the sword and the sword is still in my stomach. I take the sword out of my stomach and I toss it to Elizabeth. She fumbles the sword and she drops the sword. ¨Well if you drop a sword you will make it dull!¨ I exclaim to her. We head outside and practice fighting creatures. Elizabeth quickly slashes a boar and it turns into shards that look like crystals. I try to use a sword skill and when I do I slash the boar as it charges at me and slice its front legs off. I start laughing so hard as it runs with its head in the dirt, but I soon feel bad for the limbless boar and I quickly put it out of its misery. We constantly slice through all the boars we find and gain a lot of loot.

¨Hey Lewis?¨ Elizabeth asks me.

¨Yeah Elizabeth?¨

¨Can I ask you about your life in the real world?" she asks quitely

"Sure it won't hurt. In the real world my name is Lewis Owen. My brothers joined the game as well they are here in this game already..." I start saying as I here my name.

"Lewis! Is that you."

I look behind me and I see my brothers Ethan and Wyatt.

"Lewis you want to talk about the game?" my brothers ask.

"You will have to catch me first!" and I start running. They start running as well and Elizabeth starts laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

As I am running we come across more boars. We stop and start killing them. I look behind me as a boar rams me in the back. I fly a few feet forward and land on my stomach. I roll around as a boar charges at me. I stick my sword out and the blade goes through its mouth.

"Anyone want a shish kebob?" I say out loud and start laughing. The boar disappears.

"NOOOOO! My shish kebob!" I shout out.

My friends look at me. We all start laughing. Then a boar hits me in the crotch.

"Holy shit. Finally I can get hit in the balls and it doesn't terribly hurt." I say out loud.


End file.
